


I Only Have Eyes For You

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, I'm pretty sure that Nagisa's the type of guy that would daydream about his crush, Love Confessions, M/M, Rin's mentioned, spoilers for High Speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started off small, but as time flew by, it grew larger. Nagisa had a crush on Tachibana Makoto, captain of Iwatobi’s swim club and one of Nagisa’s close friends from childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and wrote another MakoNagi fanfic.

****_"I only have eyes for you, Nagisa."_

"Hazuki-san."

Nagisa grinned stupidly at his fantasy, blissfully unaware of his surroundings.  _I only have eyes for you too, Mako-chan._ A giggle escaped his lips and he snuggled into his arms that laid comfortingly on his desk.

"…zuki-san!"

The blonde’s grin widened.

"Hazuki Nagisa-san!"

Nagisa jolted with a start, “H-hai?!” The entire class was looking back at him and Nagisa felt his cheeks darken.

The teacher sighed, “Just pay attention to the lesson this time and I’ll let this slide.” He looked over to Mitsuki, one of the more smarter girls in the class. “Do you know the answer?”

Mitsuki nodded, “The answer is i<56.” And as if to prove some sort of point, the teacher gave Nagisa a pointed look and the boy looked down at his hands, flushed.

Nagisa was relieved when the class was finally over and their fifteen minute break began. “Mou that was embarrassing.”

"I’ll say." Magenta eyes looked up to see a familiar bespectacled blunette with violet eyes. "Is there something wrong, Nagisa-kun? You’re usually not  _this_ distracted in class.” It was Ryugazaki Rei, a fellow member of the swim club and Nagisa’s best friend.

"Er, um nothing Rei-chan!" Nagisa averted his gaze and forced a laugh. "Nothing at all!"

Rei looked doubtful, “Are you certain?”

"Positive!"

Rei’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and Nagisa gulped nerve-rackingly. “Hmm…” The blue-haired boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. “I’ll leave this be for the time being.” Then as if the conversation hadn’t happened, Rei sat in his seat and continued reading a book he bought not too long ago.

Nagisa gave a silent sigh of relief, Rei was too perceptive for his own good. _But I can’t tell you this secret, Rei-chan._  Nagisa felt a small tug of guilt in his stomach as he looked up at the back of Rei’s head. He’d heard too many stories about friends who would horrifyingly spill secrets like this, and while the blonde doubted Rei would do it purposefully, the blunette’s extreme dorkiness would definitely let it slip. And that wasn’t a risk Nagisa was willing to take.

_I only have eyes for you, Nagisa._

A small smile reappeared on Nagisa’s face and he absent mindedly drew circles on his desk with his index finger.  _I only have eyes for you too, Mako-chan._  He repeated, much softer than his imaginary self previously proclaimed.

It had started off small, but as time flew by, it grew larger. Nagisa had a crush on Tachibana Makoto, captain of Iwatobi’s swim club and one of Nagisa’s close friends from childhood.

His entire interest didn’t start off with a quick spark like it did with his other childhood companions. In fact, out of all them, the one Nagisa was least interested in was Makoto. Sure he liked the fact that like himself the brunette was a boy with a girly name, but nothing else struck out to him that much.

He didn’t swim like a dolphin like Haruka, and he wasn’t much of a personal coach like Rin.

He was just Makoto.

_“Fight, Nagisa!”   “Keep it up, Nagisa!”  
_

Another smile started up on Nagisa’s face. It was during the second time Nagisa ran with Haruka when they all in elementary school and running-wise, he didn’t have that much stamina. And while Haruka had left him in the dust, it was Makoto -who was riding a back at the time, but he digresses- who slowed down to his pace and cheered him on the entire way.

Soon Nagisa discovered that that gentle kindness was something always prevalent in Makoto’s behavior, and that was what made Nagisa fall. Makoto was always willing to help another person even at his own troubles and encouraged people in any way he could. 

Nagisa imagined Makoto’s usual warm smile, it stayed the same over the years they were apart but this time he was more handsome and it was a sight Nagisa got to see everyday at lunch and at swim practice, and if he was lucky- outside either circle. 

_Hurry up and let it be lunch already!_  And though it felt as if it took forever, lunchtime had finally arrived.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa waved rapidly when the two boys finally came into sight. 

As usual, Haruka gave little to no reaction but what really mattered to Nagisa was when Makoto looked over at him with the smile he loved so much. The blonde gave his crush a tight hug and his heart jumped a bit when he felt himself being hugged back. “Did you miss me?”

Makoto chuckled, “We just saw each other this morning you know.” They all started to take their usual seats on the school rooftop. 

Nagisa only pouted, “That doesn’t mean anything,” He made quick work of unraveling his lunch box and digging in. “I missed you lots!”

"We missed you too, Nagisa." Makoto finally relented gesturing at Haruka and Nagisa felt an ‘urk’ of irritation. 

_I wasn’t including Haru-chan, Mako-chan you dummy._  He took a large bite of the omelette his mother made that morning. This was just the one little thing that constantly got on his nerves. He looked out the corner of his eye at Haruka who hadn’t noticed.

"So how was your day so far, Senpai?" Rei asked, more towards Makoto as he knew Haruka wouldn’t say much. He began eating as well.

Makoto took a bite of his own lunch. “We had a pop quiz in history today.” He chuckled nervously. “I don’t think I did well.”

Nagisa gave a grin of pride and swallowed his piece of omelette, “I’m great at history, it’s my best subject! Just come to me when you need help okay, Mako-chan!” He shoved another bite into mouth, and another soon after.

"You’re pretty good at history too right, Haru? How do you think you did?"

The black-haired boy replied in his normally cool voice, “Fine.” He was enjoying his usual lunch, rice and mackerel.

Makoto made a face, “Again?”

"This has plenty of nutrition." Haruka shrugged.

There was that ‘urk’ again.

Makoto’s small, jealousy-evoking habit of always paying attention to Haruka. Well not always, most of the time, but it felt like all the time in Nagisa’s opinion. He went for another large bite of omelette but much to his surprise, it was already demolished. “Oh.”

Rei looked over at his best friend, “What is it, Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “I already finished my lunch, heheh.”

Makoto peeked over and took a look himself, “Already?” The tall brunette blinked gaped in surprise. 

"I guess I’m hungrier than I thought I was." Nagisa replied. It totally wasn’t because he was jealous that he finished earlier than usual.

Makoto was readying his chopsitcks, “Do you want some of my lunch? I don’t mind giving you some.”

"Really?!" Nagisa’s eyes wavered excitedly. This was totally something a couple would do! Sure it wasn’t the same as feeding each other, but maybe it would happen one day. Like if they got different meals at a restaurant. They could feed each other then and exclaim happily if the meal tasted well or grimace if it didn’t and laugh anyway.

"Yeah." 

Nagisa held out his lunch box excitedly, “Thanks, Mako-chan.”

But like someone up there was just teasing him, something thwarted the moment.

"Oh no you don’t," Rei scolded. "That was a large omelette you shouldn’t take Makoto-senpai’s lunch."

Nagisa gritted his teeth.  _You aren’t helping Rei-chan!_  The wavy-haired blonde pouted. “Fine, then I’ll get one of the Iwatobi Cream Breads from the student store. Come with me, Mako-chan!” Nagisa stood up excited at the prospect of being alone with the taller boy for once.

But of course, Rei had interfered with logic and reasoning. “Do you really need another person with you to go to the student store?”

"But I don’t wanna go alone, Rei-chan do you want me to be lonely?" Nagisa gasped in mock shock.

"Wh-what no! That’s not what I meant at all!" Rei stammered, not prepared for any possible outcome that more than likely equated to tears or sadness.

Luckily, Makoto had intervened with a sweatdrop and a smile. “It’s fine Nagisa, I don’t mind going with you.” He stood up as well, dusting off his pants. “We’ll back soon okay guys, you ready Nagisa?” He opened the door which revealed the set of stairs they used to get up to the rooftop in the first place.

Nagisa nodded and started down his way, skipping down every three or so steps.

"Nagisa don’t do that you could hurt yourself!"

The blonde laughed nonchalantly, “It’s okay, you worrywart, I’m an expert.” He stopped moving when he got to the bottom, patiently waiting for the brunette to reach his side.

Makoto sighed, “That doesn’t mean I won’t worry though.” 

Nagisa wasn’t sure what to say next after this. He was so excited to finally get Makoto to himself he wasn’t sure what to actually say.  _Ah! I know, I’ll offer to buy him something!_  He smiled like the Cheshire Cat inwardly. He could see it now:

_"Thank you so much, Nagisa! I always knew you were nice but I didn’t think you were so kind!"_

_"Oh it’s no big deal, Mako-chan honestly."_

_"No really, I have to repay you for this! Why don’t just the two of us go somewhere together, anywhere you want— It’s a date!"_

_Yes!_  Nagisa reached into his pocket. But when he felt nothing, his smile quickly became a frown. He didn’t have his wallet.  _Dang it!_  “Ano, Mako-chan.”

Makoto looked down at the magenta-eyed boy. “Hmm?”

"I forgot my wallet." Nagisa mentally kicked himself. This was not the way he wanted this to go. But he blinked when a felt a large hand settle atop his head. Makoto was giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don’t worry, I’ll buy you what you want, my treat." Makoto stated and he placed his hand by his side.

Nagisa smiled happily. “Thanks you!” 

Maybe this was going to go better than his fantasy was. It was a lot better being pampered by the boy he liked. But he was determined to pamper Makoto too. “Hey, Mako-chan, I can pay you back this weekend.”

"It’s fine really, I don’t need payment." The gentle giant replied.

But Nagisa wasn’t going to relent. “But I want to! How about we go to the aquarium?” His suggested excitedly. “There’s gonna be a penguin showcase and a dolphin showcase, too. I really wanna see the penguins!”  _And I wanna spend time with you._

"The aquarium?" Makoto’s green eyes looked up thoughtfully. "That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I wonder if Haru would like to go too, for the dolphin showcase that is. And we should ask Rei if he wants to-"

Nagisa stopped listening, eyes widening and an icky feeling churning in his stomach. His feet stopped moving forward, settling for standing still on the tiles he was currently on.

Makoto stopped walking as well when he noticed the blonde was no longer beside him, “Nagisa?”

Said blonde clenched his fists tightly. “Why?”

"What?"

Magenta stared green dead in the eye. “Why?! Why are you always talking about Haru-chan?!” Makoto’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Nagisa was on a roll. “Haru-chan this and Haru-chan that, but what about me?! I want you to look at me and notice me too! I’ve liked Mako-chan longer than anything and you never talk about me like that and-“

"Huh?"

Nagisa processed what he just said. Oh God. He just said it. “I mean-” But anyway to cover up his mistake wasn’t coming to him. Everything was ruined now. Nagisa felt his lungs beginning to hyperventilate and he held his breath, finding his shoes to be the most interesting thing in the world. “I just…”

What was the point? Makoto had made it quite clear that he only thought of Nagisa as a friend. Haruka won, he lost.

It was fine.

He would get over it.

No big deal. Nagisa bit his lip.

"… Nagisa?"

"Huh?" Nagisa choked up, trying not to cry. It was already bad enough confessing to someone who clearly friend-zoned you, but he didn’t want to cry in front of that someone too.

"Did you know that I really love your hair?"

_What?_  Nagisa blinked in surprise, but he didn’t look up. Was he hearing things?

Makoto was smiling wistfully, though Nagisa couldn’t see it. His green gaze firm as he continued on speaking. “I love how it’s really soft and I want to touch it forever. And I really love your smile and your laugh, and I always appreciate how you try and get everyone to smile. I love when your eyes too. Especially when you’re passionate about something you really like, because they sparkle. And I admire how you always go at your own pace, regardless of everyone else doing otherwise and trying to rush you. That’s something I’ve always wished I could do.”

With each sentence, Nagisa heard Makoto get closer. But he wasn’t able to do anything, it was like his entire nervous system had malfunctioned.

"I’ve always talked a lot about Haru, that’s always been an old habit of mine since we were kids but…" Makoto paused. "I only have eyes for you, Nagisa."

"… What?" This time, Nagisa looked up his eyes wavering in shock. That phrase sounded so familar, something he heard so often in the depths of mind but never out loud. " _What?_ ”

Makoto smiled that warm smile, the one Nagisa loved and once again his hand rested atop Nagisa’s head. It felt warm. “I only have eyes for you, Nagisa.” He repeated, his voice soft but his with a firmness that was strong.

Nagisa sniffled, feeling his throat constrict. 

This had to be a dream, he was dreaming right?

But that hand felt too warm to be a dream, too real.

"Can, can we go to the aquarium together?" Nagisa asked shakily, feeling like he was a deer struck by headlights. His hands gripped Makoto’s sides tightly, not wanting anything to slip away.

"Just the two of us." Makoto replied and Nagisa’s heart soared.

He honestly wasn’t dreaming.

_**"I only have eyes for you too, Mako-chan."** _

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for ha-tsuki on tumblr. When I saw this prompt you made I just had to write it, so I hope you enjoyed this and this was what you more-or-less how you imagined it. And I’m sorry it’s so long, I kinda got carried away with writing it and yeah…


End file.
